KLHX
KLHX is a CW owned-and-operated television station that serves the Junction, TX market. The station is owned-and-operated by the CBS Television Stations subsidiary of ViacomCBS as part of a triopoly with CBS owned-and-operated station KLPX (channel 13) and Paramount Television Network owned-and-operated station KCVQ (channel 18). All three stations share studio and office facilities located on North 18th Street in Junction with transmitting facilities located in Segovia, Texas. The station broadcasts on Channel 42. Syndicated programming on KLHX includes: The Big Bang Theory, How I Met Your Mother, Two and a Half Men, and The Game among others. History KLHX began in 1979 as an Independent station running movies, cartoons, sitcoms, westerns, and dramas. Owned by Kennedy Communications, KLHX also aired religious programming from both James Bakker and Pat Robertson. The station originally operated from studios located on Main Street in Junction. At first KLHX was struggling in the market as an independent. Also, they aired CBS, ABC, and NBC programming that is preempted by their respective affiliates. In 1986, the station became a charter affiliate of Fox and changed the name brand to Fox 42. Struggling at first, KLHX's ratings took off after FOX was award the NFC package from the NFL. In 2000, Kennedy Communications sold the station to Royal Communications. In 2003, Royal Communications sold KLHX to Fox Television Stations and made it as a Fox owned-and-operated station. In late 2014, CBS Television Stations announced the purchase of the station (thus making KLPX and KLHX sister stations) and their intent to move the CBS affiliation from KJQX (now an MGM O&O), which was going to be affiliated with QTV. In 2015, the station became a CW affiliate as part of the 2015 US TV broadcast realignment. News Theme *KLHX 1981 News Theme (1981–1986) *KLHX 1986 News Theme (1986–1991) *Champion - Gari Media Group (1991–1997) *Good News - Gari Media Group (1997–2003) *Extreme - Stephen Arnold Music (2003–2007) *FOX Affiliate News Theme - OSI Music (2007–2014) *The CBS Enforcer Music Collection - Gari Media Group (2015–present) Voice Over History * From KLHX Television. This is News 42. (1981–1986) * From KLHX-TV Fox 42, this is The Nine O'Clock Report. (1986–1993) * From KLHX in Junction, this is Fox 42 News at 9. (1993–1998) * Now. Live. Fox 42 News at 9 Starts Right Now (1998–2003) *Live, from KLHX Television. Fox 42 News Starts Now (2003–2007) *On Air, Online, On The Go. At MyFoxJunction.com. Fox 42 News Starts Now (2007–2011) *This is Fox 42 News at 9. (2011–2014) *Live from KLHX Studios. This is Junction's CW42 News (2015–present) Station ID History *"Proudly Serving You, this is KLHX Channel 42 in Junction." (1979–1983) *"This is Channel 42. KLHX serving Junction and the surrounding areas." (1983–1986) *"You're watching Junction's Very Own Fox 42, KLHX-TV." (1986–1990) *"This is the place for entertainment in Junction. KLHX-TV Fox 42. Your clear choice!" (1990–1993) *"Fox 42 is Your Clear Choice in Junction and the surrounding areas!" (1993–1997) *"This is Fox 42, KLHX Television. Junction, Texas." (1993–1997; alternate) *"You're watching KLHX-TV, Fox 42 in Junction." (1997–2003) *"This is Fox 42. KLHX Junction." (2003–2007) *"You're watching Fox 42. KLHX-TV in Junction." (2007–2014) *"You're watching Junction's CW42. KLHX-TV" (2015–present) Newscast Titles * News 42 (1981–1986) * The Nine O'Clock Report (1986–1993) * Fox 42 News (1993–2014) * Junction's CW42 News (2015–present) Current On-Air Staff (year joined in parentheses) * Nick Boris - anchor; weekday mornings (2008; formerly of KRHP) * Alexandra Gilbert - anchor; weekday mornings (1995) * Jacob Emmons - anchor; weeknights at 9 (1986) * Claudia Thomas - anchor; weeknights at 9 (1993) * Scott Stout - anchor; weekend evenings (2002) * Kendra Champa - anchor; weekend evenings (1996) CW42 Weather Meteorologists * Charlie Simon - meteorologist; weekday mornings (1998) * Mandy Flynn - chief meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval); weeknights at 9 (2005) * Elias Benson - meteorologist; weekend evenings (1993) CW42 Sports * Joe Lansing - sports director; weeknights at 9 (1988) * Diesel Romero - sports reporter; weekend evenings (1994) Current On-Air Reporters * Ron Davidson - general assignment reporter (1990) * Leo Rawlings - general assignment reporter (1987) * Pam Donovan - general assignment reporter (2010) * George Caputo - general assignment reporter (1992) * Bobby Amorosino - general assignment reporter (2007) * Adam Holt - general assignment reporter (2000) * Daniel Norse - general assignment reporter (2009; formerly of KLPX) also fill-in anchor Programming Schedule from 1991-1992 Programming Schedule from March 14-20, 1999 Programming Schedule from 1999-2000 Logos KLHX 1981.png|KLHX logo from 1981-1986 KLHX 1990.png|KLHX logo from 1990-1993 as a Fox affiliate KLHX 1993.png|KLHX logo from 1993-1999 Fox42.png|KLHX logo from 1999-2002 Mst3kfox2000.png|KLHX Promo for "Mystery Science Theater 3000" taken on September 30, 2000 KLHX 2002.png|KLHX logo from 2002-2007 KLHX 2007.png|KLHX 42's logo from 2007-2014 KLHX.png|KLHX logo until 2014-2016 Category:CW affiliated stations Category:Channel 42 Category:Junction, TX Category:Texas Category:CBS Corporation Category:CBS O&O Station Category:Former independent stations Category:Former Fox network affiliates Category:Former Fox affiliates Category:Television channels and stations established in 1979